This invention relates to a latching and release system for cattle stanchions or the like, more particularly to such stanchions that are self-latching, self, or group, releasing and/or locking in either open or closed position and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and/or apparatus of this nature.
Cattle stanchions for holding and releasing cattle, cows for example, during milking, feeding and/or veterinarily treating are well-known and exist in many varieties. An essential feature of these devices and/or their systems has been and remains to be apparatus that is strong, lightweight, positive and foolproof in operation and relatively easy to maintain. It is also essential that these stanchion arrangements enable the cattle to come in and latch themselves into place and thereafter enable the operator to release the cattle individually or as a group.
For devices of this nature, reference may be made to the prior patents Albers U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,592 and Albers U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,566. In each of these patents there is disclosed a cattle stanchion arrangement involving a fixed stanchion and a release stanchion which includes latching or locking mechanism carried on its upper end. Locating a substantial part of the latching and/or locking apparatus on the top of the release stanchion interrelates the operation of the release stanchion and the mechanism for operating the latching mechanism thereby weakening the structure and enabling malfunctions to occur during utilization.
It is a further object of the invention, accordingly, to provide an improved self-catch or latch stanchion of the character indicated in which the opening and closing operating mechanism is independent of the latch/release mechanism.
Moreover, the exact location of the latch/release keys may be accurately die stamped in the top horizontal member of the all-welded stanchion frame. Accordingly in operation the latch/release keys and the release stanchion member have a permanently established relationship. This feature is lacking in the self-latching stanchions available to the art such as those of the patents referred to. That is to say, the self-latching stanchion as at present employ a system in which the latch-release mechanism and the operator bar therefor are fully inter-dependent.
Manual release mechanism is provided so that a cow may be released under the circumstances where the cow has fallen and jammed the regular release apparatus.